At one time or another, nearly everyone has a cough or a sore throat. Many people take cough medicine or other throat-soothing medicine for such ailments.
These medications are packaged in both solid and liquid forms, and can be purchased through prescription or over-the-counter.
Taking cough medicine or throat medicine is extremely odious to many patients, such as young children or bedridden adults. While a solid form of medication has many advantages, it has a disadvantage in that a danger of choking on a swallowed solid form of medicine exists in both of these classes of patients.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solid form of cough or throat medicine which is in a form that makes it pleasant to take, yet does not have the same dangers of being swallowed as do the present form of lozenges or cough drops.